All that glistens is not Gold
by portia1988.ps
Summary: A story about young teenage, sexuality and love.


div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. Beths Grammar School, Outside room 97, Mrs scott's tutor room- Morning, BEXLEYHEATH-LONDON/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH kisses ASHLEY full on the lips which appears to slightly embarrass her, he then winks at SPENCER before strolling off in the opposite direction to the ASHLEY and SPENCER./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sorry about that./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY smiles at SPENCER in an embarrassed fashion./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Would you like me to show you around the school?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure. So if you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm...a couple of years./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Aw okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"We've know each other since we were little. He was my first friend, my best friend./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY stops reminiscing and smiles at SPENCER./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm...nah me and my ex just split up./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Oh I'm sorry, do you see you and him getting back together in the foreseeable future?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Um...nope me and her decided we would just be friends./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sorry you must think I'm terribly rude prying into your personal life after only knowing you for an hour./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No it's fine. I'm bi not gay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hmm okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. Beths Grammar School, Art Department- Morning/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThe two appear to have wondered up to the art block. ASHLEY seems somewhat quiet after SPENCER'S revelation./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So what subjects are you studying?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Media, sociology and Art. You?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Art, Media and English Literature. Seems like we will be spending quite a bit of time together./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY smiles at SPENCER, whilst SPENCER seems to be admiring the art work on the walls./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThe corridor suddenly appears to be full of chattering and children in school uniform. The two girls move rapidly towards the exit. On their way to the media lab they bump into JOSH who has been waiting for them near the library./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongint. beths grammar school, room 101, media lab- morning/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Miss Snow this is Spencer the new student./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY walks away from MISS SNOW (Caucasian female, brown eyes, blond hair in a ponytail) holding hands with JOSH. JOSH laughs heartily./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash you have got to stop doing that, you're getting the girl far too much work by saying she is the new student./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Don't worry I'll help her. I'll brief her on each class, I'm sure she'll be fine./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Miss SNOW/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Oh welcome Spencer. If you see me after class I will be able to give you some of the work from the previous weeks so that this does not seem over your head./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Thanks Miss./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongExt. outside beth's grammar school-afternoon, BEXLEYHEATH-LONDON/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH, ASHLEY and SPENCER are walk to the bus stop near by Beth's grammar school./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So Spence, are ya seeing anyone?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nope./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"J that's a bit personal, leave her alone./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm only asking, you don't mind do ya Spence?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nah it's fine by me./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Anyway enough of this girl talk I'm gonna have to love ya and leave you lovely ladies as I have football training in a couple hours time so I need to go eat and get ready. Are you gonna come over for a bit babe?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nah I think I'm gonna spend some more time with Spence if that's alright with her? And try to get home before it starts snowing again./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah that's fine by me./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Alright well I'll call you when I get home from training./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Do you think you'll have training with all this snow and ice around?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Dunno to be honest babe. Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH leans in and gives ASHLEY a hug and a kiss, waves at SPENCER and gets on the bus that has just arrived./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm so do you wanna come to mine?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure if that's alright with you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" Spencer/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I've just parked up this road./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Oh, you can drive./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah I hate public transport./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongExt. OUTSIDE SPENCER'S HOUSE-LATE AFTERNOON,PLUMSTEAD-LONDON/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sorry about the state of my room, the rest of the house is tidy though./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER laughs heartily as she pushes open the front door. The two girls then walk into the lounge where SPENCER finds a note which reads 'Spence, Dad and I have gone food shopping. Back soon. Mum x' SPENCER then leads the way up to her bedroom with ASHLEY following closely behind. /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Wow your room is lovely, so where's the mess then?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"The beds not made, my pjs aren't folded./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER dashes around the room sorting out the few things that are out of place./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well if you think this is a mess you should see my room after a night out./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY and SPENCER continue to talk about everything whilst SPENCER puts the last few things that are out of place away before joining ASHLEY who took it upon herself to lie on the bed after SPENCER made it. She brings over her laptop to show her a clip on youtube 'Laugh Jamaica-Rapunzel' After a couple hours watching clips together the two seem to forget they have just met as they laugh and joke with one another./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY'S phone rings./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hey Ash, you okay baby? Was just wondering if you would like to sleep over tonight? Mum says you're more than welcome to have dinner and I thought we could have dvd night? What do ya say?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure I'll um just have to go home and get a few bits and let my Mum know./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Alright then see you later babe. Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay. Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER uses her initiative and offers to drive ASHLEY home./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'll drop you home. That way I'll know you got home safely, you know because of the weather./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongEXT. OUTSIDE ASHLEY'S HOUSE/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY gathers all her stuff. SPENCER and ASHLEY leave the house and make their way to SPENCER'S car carefully as the pavements are rather icy as the new snow has yet to settle./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY slips and falls, causing both her and SPENCER to laugh. SPENCER bends/reaches down to help ASHLEY. However she too ends up on the ground beside her, the two sit there laughing with one another whilst they remain holding hands./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongBoth SPENCER and ASHLEY look down at their entwined fingers. SPENCER goes to let go and attempt to stand up but ASHLEY pulls her back and seems to pull her closer but gets shy at the last minute. They hold one another's gaze, SPENCER moves slowly forward and stops. The two slowly get up barely looking at each other but they link arms as they walk so as to steady one another but not enough to admit the immediate mutual attraction they have for one another./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"God it's cold./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"It's only gonna get colder when the fresh snow settles. If you drive to Plumstead High street I can direct you from there./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Cool./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"It's pretty straight from here, you turn right at the main set of traffic lights on Bostall hill./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What this one coming up?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"The car becomes silent again with the only noise coming from the radio 'choice-fm'. They arrive at ASHLEY'S house./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongEXT. OUTSIDE ASHLEY'S HOUSE, EVENING, ABBEY WOOD-LONDON/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well I best be going then, thanks for letting me come over and um dropping me home./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No problem, thanks for showing me around college and keeping me company./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Um do you want to exchange numbers? I mean so that I can help you with your college work or so that we can meet up or something over the half term./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure, it's 07946 225 264./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY jots down the number in her blackberry./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'll flash you so that you have my number too./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY gives SPENCER a hug and a somewhat awkward kiss on the cheek. They smile at one another and ASHLEY gets out of the car./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY quickly runs up the stairs to her house, opens the door and greets her parents and older brother, before informing them that she is spending the night at JOSH'S./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"MUM/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ashley are you going to eat something before you go?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No thanks Mum, Josh's Mum is making me something to eat. Thanks though./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"MUM/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow night then./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah, bye Mum, love you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY gives her Mum (Caribbean female, brown eyes, black hair bob hair cut) a hug and kisses her on the cheek./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"MUM/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Bye, love you too, make sure you call me or at least text me./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I always do, bye Dad, bye Bailey./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongDAD (Caribbean male, brown eyes, shaved head) and BAILEY (Caribbean male, black hair cane row) say bye in unison just as ASHLEY pecks her DAD on the cheek and high fives BAILEY./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongEXT. OUTSIDE ASHLEY'S HOUSE- EVENING, ABBEY WOOD-LONDON/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY walks the short distance to JOSH'S house. She knocks on the door which opens within a second, she is greeted by JOSH'S MUM (Caucasian female, blue eyes, blond hair in a bun) who gives her a hug/squeeze before calling JOSH./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hey Babe, did you and Spencer enjoy your time together?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY removes her coat and hangs it on the coat rack before taking off her kickers and placing them with the rest of the families shoes./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah, we had a laugh. We fell over on the black ice outside her house./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH laughs heartily before giving her a hug./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So I was thinking we could watch.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY interrupts JOSH./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Can we watch Skins first?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I swear you're obsessed with that show./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No it's just it makes me laugh./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH smiles as he goes up to his bedroom, ASHLEY who was initially following him goes to say hi to JOSH'S DAD(Caucasian male,blue eyes,short brown hair) and his twin brother JOSEPH (Caucasian male,blue eyes, blond/mosey brown shoulder length hair). She then makes her way upto JOSH'S room where he is sitting in an arm chair flicking through the channels on the television./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Oh there you are, what were you doing?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Saying hello to Dad and Joseph./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay then. What time is Skins on?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Um 10pm on e4./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Cool well do you wanna watch something until then?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY and JOSH sit down to watch The Simpsons and Hollyoaks. They are soon called down for dinner where the whole family eats at the table together as they laugh and joke about their day at college and work./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongAfter dinner JOSEPH, JOSH and ASHLEY make there way to the lounge where JOSH and JOSEPH monopolise the television playing xbox call of duty. At about 9.45 after they've had a competition on xbox band hero to see who's the best rocker, ASHLEY encourages the boys to allow her to watch Skins. After some persuasion and having fought them both for the remote control they finally give in just as Skins begins./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongAt the same moment in time SPENCER has just got out of the bath and is contemplating whether or not to text ASHLEY. She has nothing of importance to say to her. She decides against it and goes into her room where she too watches Skins./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Now that's over, what do you two wanna watch now?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Joseph/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm gona go to my room, got a few things to do./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ashley/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I don't mind./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongAfter watching a film or two JOSH retires to his bedroom, whilst ASHLEY jumps in the bath. Just as she gets in the bath her blackberry vibrates, she has a new text message from SPENCER, it reads 'Hi Ash just wanted to say thanks again for today. Sorry about what happened when we fell over. Enjoy your night with Josh. Spencer x' ASHLEY smiles puts the phone down and finishes off having her bath./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hurry up in there. I need to use the toilet./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Almost done./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY emerges from the bathroom in her pjs, JOSH winks at her, kisses her and brushes past her. Whilst in the bathroom JOSH has a quick shower before returning to his bedroom in just his boxers./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm kinda tired so do you wanna listen to something as we go to sleep? I'll put the tv on timer./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH puts on the television rather low they both get into bed and cuddle. JOSH soon falls asleep as ASHLEY lies there. She picks her phone up from the bedside table and re-reads the message from SPENCER. She smiles yet again and replies to the message 'Hi Spence, I enjoyed today too it's not everyday you meet someone you instantly click with. There's no need to apologise, think nothing of it ;)Nuh night Ash xx'/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash your phone's...vibrating./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongA sleepy JOSH reaches over ASHLEY picks up her phone and places it on her before rolling over and going back to sleep. The phone vibrates a couple times on her chest before she checks it./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY rubes her eyes before picking up her phone to see she has a missed call and a text sleepily smiles with herself as she sees who they are from. The text message reads 'Hi Ash,just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today? Guess you're still sleeping. Sorry if this disturbs your sleep. Talk to you later xx.' ASHLEY finds SPENCER'S number in her phone and calls her./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER'S phone starts ringing/vibrating./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Morning Sleeping Beauty./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER laughs as ASHLEY yawns./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Morning, you okay?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah I'm good, you?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH grunts a barely coherent hello before rolling over and going back to sleep./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm alright. Um so what did you want to do today? Josh says hi too./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I don't really know. Just don't wanna stay in. Tell him i said hi. I can come over at about three if that's okay?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah that should be good, i'll probably be back from J's by then./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Oh I um can pick you up from there if you like?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you sure? I don't mind meeting you at mine./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah that's fine, just text me the postcode./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay. Well I'm gonna try to wake myself up a bit more, have a shower and what not. So give me about an hour and a half./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Alright then. See you in a bit. Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY puts down her phone down on the bedside table, sits up and rubs her eyes. She then gently shakes JOSH awake./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah I'm up,I'm up./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH yawns, slowly opens his eyes and pushes himself up on his elbows./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm gonna go out with Spencer today, so I'm gonna have to leave after I've got ready. What have you got planned for today?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm I dunno, lounge about the house I guess. I've got the day off work./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah me too./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What do you want for breakfast then? Since you are gonna take forever to get ready./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY rolls her eyes at JOSH who in turn laughs as he clambers out of bed./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm, anything babes./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY gets out of bed gathers her bag and makes her way to the bathroom. JOSH leaves the room too making his way down the stairs./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongAn hour later ASHLEY comes down the stairs and enters the kitchen where JOSH is setting the table whilst talking to JOSEPH who is sitting at the table. ASHLEY sits across the table from JOSEPH says good morning before being interrupted by a kiss from JOSH. JOSH sets the breakfast on the table and the three of them talk and eat. ASHLEY'S phone rings just as she finishes her breakfast and thanks JOSH via a kiss which JOSEPH then goes on to make kissy faces about./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hey Spence, where are ya?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hey, I'm outside./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay, I'll come open the door. Just need to grab my things from upstairs you might as well say hi to the terrible twosome./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY cuts off the call, opens the frontdoor, greets SPENCER with a quick hug before dashing up the stairs to get her bag. JOSH then shouts for SPENCER to come into the kitchen./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hi Josh, oh hi um?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSEPH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"It's nice to know my bro told you he is a twin./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSEPH laughs heartily./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSEPH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm Joseph, nice to meet you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah sorry about that, should have told you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nah it's fine, so what have you got planned for today?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nothing really. What about you and Ash?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm shopping I guess, don't know really just wanna get out of the house./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHELY appears with her bags and places them in the doorway of the kitchen. She walks over to JOSH kisses him goodbye, winks at JOSEPH who pretends to be blown away before beckoning SPENCER for them to go. SPENCER says bye and follows suit after ASHLEY. The two girls leave the house and walk the short distance to the car./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThey drive to ASHLEY'S house where ASHLEY runs into the house drops off her belongings in the hallway, writes a note on a post-it note and leaves it in the kitchen before leaving two girls head-off in the direction going towards Bluewater./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Is there anything in particular you need to do in Bluewater?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nah. I would like to go ice-skating though./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure, can't remember the last time I did./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongAfter having parked the car the girl's walk to the ice-rink which is situated just by the pond which is frozen solid. There doesn't seem to as many people on the ice as there are watching. The two join the queue, pay there fee and collect their skates./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongEXT. BLUEWATER SHOPPING CENTRE, LATE-AFTERNOON, DARTFORD-KENT/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you any good at skating?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nah i'm like a child./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY and SPENCER laugh./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well this should be fun then, because i'm no better./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY and SPENCER walk over to the rink and wobble on the pair of them are almost tumbling at every moment. ASHLEY puts out her hand for SPENCER to hold./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"This way we should be able to balance one another./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThis seems to help them as they seem to skate in unison and hardly seem to wobble. The pair of them fall over just once but they appear to laugh it off and help one another up. They hold hands again once more but this time skate slower so as to control themselves more./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm not sure about you but I could do with a hot drink and a little rest?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER leads the way over to the hot drink vendor where she orders both her and ASHLEY hot chocolate with marshmallows. They sit on a bench by the rink which conveniently has a pile of blankets placed on it for the customers watching the people skating and for the customers who take a break from skating. The two huddle together and wrap the blanket around the backs of them giving them the freedom to move their arms freely to sip their hot chocolates./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Spence, did you always know?... I mean that you liked girls as well as boys?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm, well no. I always got bizarrely too close to my girl friends. I was teased at Secondary School about being a lesbian which upset me and my mum took matters into her own hands and sorted it./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"That bad?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER nods./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'd kissed a girl before but it wasn't something that you would say made me gay. It was just me and my best friend practising. Just something we did when we were alone together at her house./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So did it feel weird?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"It was a shock but not something weird, something I knew I could say no too if I wasn't comfortable about it. But we got older grew out of it./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I've kissed a girl once. During a game of truth of dare./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThey both laugh./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So I'm not really sure it qualifies./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nah it does./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"How did your parents react when you told them?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Umm my Mum was utterly disgusted by the idea and she tends to mock it, I guess it's her way of accepting it. My Dad doesn't seem too bothered./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"We don't have to talk about this if you'd rather not?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I don't mind./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY sips her hot chocolate, glances at SPENCER who seems to be watching the skaters as they fly by. ASHLEY slowly takes SPENCER'S hand in hers. SPENCER looks down at their entwined fingers smiling but with a somewhat confused expression on her face. ASHLEY bows her head, bites her bottom lip as SPENCER uses her other hand to lift up her face brings it close to hers and says./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Let's get back to skating before we freeze to death!/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY downs her drink as SPENCER gets up and folds the blanket and places it back on the rapidly decreasing pile. ASHLEY grabs SPENCER'S hand and the two of them wobble over to the skating rink./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThe two of them skate for a half an hour before exchanging their skates for their shoes and wander around Bluewater for a while. The talk as they walk before heading towards the car park. ASHLEY phones home to ask if it is okay for SPENCER to have dinner at theirs to find out no-one is there, so sees no reason why she can't come over./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT- ASHLEY'S HOUSE, saturday afternoon/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you hungry?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Um a little./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hm lets see what's in the fridge?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY and SPENCER make their way through ASHLEY'S house to the kitchen, in the freezer they find curly fries and a four cheese pizza. They place them in the oven and go and sit in the lounge. ASHLEY puts on the television and flicks through the music channels, nothing that either of them likes seems to be on. She goes on to the movie channels and comes across 'Dirty Dancing'./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Chick-flick it is then./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I love this film, and it's right by the beginning of the film even better./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER gets comfortable on the sofa as ASHLEY gets them drinks. She returns with two cokes and sits beside SPENCER with a minute gap between them. /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you cold?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"A little./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY gets a blanket from the pouffe next to them and places it over both of their laps. The two girls seem so engrossed in the film that they have not noticed that they are holding hands. The scene where Baby and Johnny sing lover-boy comes on the screen and the two girls laugh and sing a long, they almost seem to be re-enacting the scene. As they hold one another singing and dancing ASHLEY leans in and kisses SPENCER, just as she pulls away to apologise SPENCER pulls her in again and kisses her. ASHLEY pulls away and they look at one another, slightly embarrassed and confused./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm, sorry. I um don't know what came over me./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No I am it's just.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY interrupts SPENCER./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"You have nothing to apologise for, it's me. I've wanted to kiss you since I found out you were bi and I'm not really sure why./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I've wanted to kiss you but... I haven't and didn't because you have Josh and you're not exactly gay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I suppose but.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"We can pretend it didn't happen if you want? I know how much you love Josh. I've seen the way you look at one another. It's quite sweet really./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I think I'm gonna go./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No. Please don't. Stay and keep me company./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay. Only if you're sure./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY nods and the two sit down again to watch the rest of the film which neither of them seem to be interested in anymore. The pair of them seem to shy to touch one another again and even when one accidentally brushes the other it's rather awkward as they sort of shy away from the touch./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Think I best go check on the food./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY soon returns with the pizza and chips, the two girls sit on the floor and eat it as they watch the remainder of the film./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I best get going now. I'll text you later or something./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY walks SPENCER to the front door. They share a somewhat awkward hug and SPENCER opens the door just as ASHLEY'S family are coming up the stairs to the house./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"MRS WESTON/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Oh hi girls, oh you must be Spencer the new girl. Did ya have a nice day together?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hi Mum, yeah we did. We went ice-skating, wandered around Bluewater for a bit then came back here and watched Dirty Dancing./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Weston, Mr Weston and?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm Greg./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"And Greg./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER smiles./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well I best be going, it was lovely meeting you all. Thanks for having me over Ash, we'll do it again soon. Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah speak to you later Spence./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER bids farewell to the rest of the family as she passes them on the stairs. She briskly walks to her car and drives off./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Where did you lot go?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"To get something to eat./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Was just asking because I called earlier and there was no answer./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well Mum didn't think you'd be back so early, she assumed you'd stay at Josh's for dinner./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY makes her way upto her bedroom as the rest of the family take off their coats and get comfortable in the house. GREG follows ASHLEY upstairs and into her room./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash are you okay? You seem somewhat flustered./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What do you mean?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well you and Spencer didn't seem to warm to one another when she was leaving. You haven't had an argument already have you?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No, we're fine./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Greg/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well what's wrong then?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I dunno. It's just, never mind it's nothing./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Doesn't seem like nothing to me, so spill./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well umm, you see the thing is.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash just say it, it can't be that bad./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I fancy her./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG seems to laugh before smirking. ASHLEY turns away and goes and sits by her computer leaving GREG by the bedroom door./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you serious?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"See I knew you wouldn't take me seriously, forget I mentioned it./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSeeing how serious ASHLEY is GREG closes the bedroom door and goes over to where ASHLEY is and cuddles her./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Wow, you are serious. But why are you letting it trouble you so much? Big deal you fancy her. It's not like you've acted on it. Besides she's quite sexy./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY burys her head into GREG'S shoulder./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well I hope you haven't./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"We didn't mean to it just sort of happened./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What did you do exactly? What about Josh?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I know, I love Josh but... I've kissed Spencer now and even though I knew it was wrong I still did it, still wanted to, I still do./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Um sis...are you gay?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG looks at his sister quizzically./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No, yes, maybe. I'm not sure G. I've always known well sort of known that I find females attractive but I've never wanted to act on the impulse until I met Spencer. Probably because she is bi and just so open about it./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well um, I guess the question is do you still want to be with Josh?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I love Josh yes but it's not the way I think it should be. I think it's more the way someone loves their best friend. I feel as though I need to I dunno see this thing through that I might have with Spencer./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well it seems like you've got on a lot on your plate right now. Not only do you think you could be gay but you also aren't in love with your boyfriend. There's only one thing you can do. You have to talk to both of them./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What do you mean? I can't be like oh hey Josh I can't be with you anymore because I think i'm gay and want to pursue what could be a relationship with Spencer./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG laughs./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No i'm not saying to do that but I am saying talk to Spencer see what she thinks. Tell Josh you love him and maybe why you can't be with him anymore./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"But it will break his heart I can't.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG interrupts./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash truth be told if I was in Josh's shoes i'd rather you told me now that you just see me as a friend rather than further down the line when I'm imagining a future with you and you're just seeing me as the situation that you didn't have the balls to get out of./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I suppose so./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm not gonna lie and say everything will be alright when you talk to them both but it might make you feel better./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I suppose./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG gives ASHLEY a squeeze before stepping back from her./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"GREG/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well I didn't expect that when I walked into the room, just expected it to be some minor situation. But truth be told if you are gay, bi whatever I'm okay with it and I won't tell anyone until you're ready./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG gives ASHLEY a kiss on the cheek./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Aww thanks G, that's so sweet. Think I'll text them now or at least think about what i'm gonna say to them./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongGREG winks at ASHLEY as he leaves the room closing the door behind him. ASHLEY is left alone in her room, she takes her blackberry out of her pocket. She sees that she has an unread message, it reads 'Hi babe, hope you and Spence have a good day. Love you 3 data-blogger-escaped-comment-3-="" data-blogger-escaped-xxx=""/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. SPENCER'S HOUSE, SPENCER'S BEDROOM, EARLY saturday EVENING/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER walks into her house greets her parents by shouting hi to them as she walks up the stairs and how her day with ASHLEY was before going into her bedroom, she closes the door and leans against it./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. ASHLEY'S HOUSE, ashley's bedroom, early saturday evening/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY begins composing a text message to SPENCER, it reads 'Spence, I know we said we'd pretend like nothing happened but I need to speak to you. There's something else I need to say...to know. Ash x'She clicks send and begins composing a message to Josh./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. SPENCER'S HOUSE, spencer's bedroom, early saturday evening/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER having received ASHLEY'S text message replies with 'Sure, um just let me know when you want to talk. Spence x'/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. ASHLEY'S HOUSE, ashley's bedroom, EARLY saturday EVENING/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY'S message to JOSH reads 'Hi Josh, yeah me and Spencer had a good day. What did you get upto? Let me know when you are free as I really need to talk to you. Night, I love you 3 data-blogger-escaped-xx=""/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. JOSH'S HOUSE, josh's bedroom, EARLY sunday MORNING/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH reads ASHLEY'S text message as he gets ready for work. He sees nothing out of the ordinary in it so smiles and texts back saying 'Sure i'll meet you after we have both finished work. You finish at 5 today right? xx' He then leaves the house for work./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongINT. ASHLEY'S HOUSE, ASHLEY'S BEDROOM, EARLY sunday morning/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY reads the text message with a sad expression on her face but responds just the same 'Yeah I do, see you then xx' She then texts SPENCER. 'Hey Spence, sorry about the early text. Would it be possible for you to meet me later on today? Not sure of the time yet as I'll be at work all day, I'll text you when i'm on my lunch break. xx' She finishes getting ready before departing for work, leaving uncharacteristically later so as not to end up on the same bus as JOSH./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongEXT. BLUEWATER SHOPPING CENTRE, Early Morning, DARTFORD-KENT/strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongBoth ASHLEY and JOSH arrive at work, to begin their six hour shift. JOSH has a usual dead Sunday at GAME, whilst ASHLEY tries to keep herself busy at THE PERFUME SHOP through the anticipation of the two conversations she is to have later./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hey babe./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH arrives at SPENCER'S workplace to take her for lunch. They lean over the counter to greet one another with a quick peck on the lips./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What are you doing here?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Come to take you for lunch, if you can have your break now?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure. What do you fancy having?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I feel like McDonalds, you?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah, that will do./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThe two head towards the food court where they eat and chat about work. After eating they wonder around for a bit. ASHLEY chooses now to text SPENCER asking her to meet her at six-ish in Bluewater./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So what did you wanna talk about?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Not now babes, later. Okay?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure. Well I best be getting back to work. See you in a bit./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongWith that JOSH gives ASHLEY a quick peck on the cheek whilst embracing her and walks off./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongFive o'clock soon rears it's ugly head and JOSH is yet again waiting for ASHLEY. She finishes cleaning the perfume shelf and restocks collects her bag and coat and walks off with JOSH hand in hand./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Um yeah I'm fine./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Are you ready to have that chat now?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Yeah but lets go and sit somewhere and talk./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sure, I know the perfect place./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH takes the lead, leading ASHLEY to the frozen pond where the remote control boats are, which appears to be deserted but has the occasional passer-by./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"So what's up?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I um./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH looks at ASHLEY with a look of concern./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Babe? What is it?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh...I can't do this anymore./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What do you mean?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I can't be with you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThe pair of them are silent for a few seconds. JOSH seems somewhat lost in his thoughts and as though he may cry at any second, in seeing this ASHLEY'S eyes well up and she begins to sob./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"But why? What have I done?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY continues to sob./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nothing it's just.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH begins to cry and pulls ASHLEY into him holding her in a tight embrace, ASHLEY breaks away./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm...I'm... I think I'm gay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What? Gay?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm sorry Josh./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH pushes ASHLEY away, tears are streaming down both their faces./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"But you said you love me?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I do but I think it's more in a way that I'd love my best friend. I'm sorry.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Sorry? How can you be? If you were sorry you wouldn't be saying this you wouldn't want to break up with me. Please Ash say it's a joke./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"It's not. I've always sort of known but never had the courage to say so./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I um, don't know what to say. I've always loved you Ash./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I know me too but I can't continue this relationship it just wouldn't be fair on you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Please Ash give me another chance, I can change. Maybe you're not gay, maybe you just have a crush. You'll get over it. We can pretend like it.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I can't./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH breaks down, he walks over to the bin and kicks it knocking it over and some of the contents out. ASHLEY cries harder following JOSH'S outburst./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash... I love you, I want to marry you, grow old with you. Have kids with...you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY turns away. JOSH catches her arm and turns her to face him./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I know, I wanted that too. I still do but...I need to sort myself out. See if what I am feeling now is a phase, if i'm bi, gay I dunno./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Josh/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Then why do we have to break up? Can't we go on a break? I don't want to be with anyone but you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY looks JOSH in his eyes which have fresh tears falling from them./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"We can try but... I don't know what will come of it. I don't want you to resent me if I turn around and say I am definitely gay. I'd.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'd never do that, please Ash. See if it is a phase but comeback to me. Let me be the one you end up with./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I can't make that promise./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH wipes away the tears rolling down his cheeks./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"JOSH/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I've um, got to go. I'll come around later. Bye./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongJOSH kisses ASHLEY on the forehead and walks away. His posture is slouched and you can see from his body movement that he is still crying. ASHLEY tries to wipe away the tears in her eyes as she watches JOSH walk away. She turns in the opposite direction and walks into the centre again. Her blackberry starts to ring./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Hey Ash, um where are you? I've just walked into the centre. I'm by HMV./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY tries to compose herself before responding./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I um, I'll be there in a minute./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"What's wrong? You sound like you are crying./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY ends the call and makes her way to HMV./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Ash, what's wrong?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Nothing i'm fine, can we go somewhere?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"You don't look fine, you look like you have been crying./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Spence please, lets just go somewhere and talk./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"We can go for a drive if you want? You'll have to direct me though./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Okay./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongThey make their way to the car park, they drive off towards Erith after leaving the car park. ASHLEY sits in the passenger seat silently crying. SPENCER keeps glancing over at her to make sure she is okay. They drive to the lake in Thamesmead which is near a residental area. ASHLEY gets SPENCER to pull over right by the lake./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Do you want a tissue?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"No, i'll be fine./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Spencer/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Why are you crying? Please tell me./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I broke...up with Josh./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I'm sorry. I thought you two were.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I did it for you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"For me? What do you mean? I never told you too./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Because I want to pursue something with you./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY starts to cry again./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"I had to see if we could make a go of it, I obviously kissed you for a reason./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"But.../p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Spence I fancy you. I love Josh but I want to be with you. Well at least see if it's why I've wanted to kiss you ever since I took you on a tour of the school./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY puts her hand out to SPENCER. SPENCER takes her hand in both of hers./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"But are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to pursue something with a girl who is bi-curious./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY smiles through her tears./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Well, we will just have to see how it goes then./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongSPENCER leans in and gently kisses ASHLEY on the lips before leaning back in her seat./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"SPENCER/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"But what about Josh?/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongASHLEY affectionately strokes SPENCER'S cheek./strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strong /strong/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"ASHLEY/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"Right now, I really don't know./p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;" data-blogger-escaped-style="text-align: center;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"strongEND/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
